Sick SVU Detective
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins is sick because of what her sister told her about Jeff Parker who was murdered in Amanda's apartment. Fin invites Amanda to stay at his apartment while her apartment is part of a crime scene. The SVU team nurses her back to health.
1. Chapter 1

Sick SVU Detective

Amanda Rollins is sick because of what her sister told her about Jeff Parker who was murdered in Amanda's apartment. Fin invites Amanda to stay at his apartment while her apartment is part of a crime scene. The SVU team nurses her back to health.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins is sick in bed at Fin's apartment. She has been sick since she found out that her sister Kim set her up for murder.

"How are you feeling, Amanda?" Fin asks.

"I feel like crap." Amanda replies.

"You'll feel better in no time. Just rest and don't stress about your sister." Fin says.

"Hopefully, rest will help me feel better." Amanda says.

Fin talks with Olivia, Cragen and Nick about Amanda. They meet at a bar and they are worried about Amanda because of her sister.

"How's Amanda?" Cragen asks.

"She's still shaken about her sister." Fin says.

They come up with a plan to help Amanda get better. They're worried about her health. Kim should be turned in for setting Amanda up for murder.

"We'll bring her some chicken noodle soup with crackers and fresh bread." Nick says.

"Nick, order the soup for Amanda and then we'll go see her." Olivia says.

Nick orders chicken noodle soup for Amanda and he asks for crackers and fresh bread. The cashier gives Nick crackers and fresh bread. The soup is very hot. The SVU team orders food to take to Fin's place so that Amanda won't have to eat lunch alone. They arrive at Fin's apartment with food.

"You guys brought me soup? How nice." Amanda says.

"Soup is good for your stomach when you're sick." Nick says.

Amanda didn't feel like eating. She was too sick to eat because all she can think about was what her sister told her at the hotel. As the SVU team talks about what Jeff Parker did to Kim Rollins, Amanda becomes sick. She puts her hand over her mouth and she runs to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Amanda drops to her knees and vomits in the toilet. She is too sick to put her hair in a ponytail. Amanda blames herself for what her sister did to her and wishes that there is justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The SVU team is worried about her as they hear her throwing up in the bathroom. They want to help her and they come up with ways to help her feel better.

"Who's going to check on Amanda?" Cragen asks.

"I'll go check on her." Olivia responds.

Olivia knocks on the bathroom door and asks Amanda if she's okay. Amanda tells her yes. She enters the bathroom to find Amanda with her head on the toilet seat.

"What's going on here?" Olivia asks.

"I got sick." Amanda replies.

Olivia drops to her knees and she sits next to Amanda. She doesn't sit too close because she's worried about catching the illness. They talk while Olivia comforts Amanda in case she gets sick again. Olivia gives her a wet paper towel to clean the vomit off of her mouth.

"Amanda, why are you sick?" Olivia asks.

"My sister told me something disturbing." Amanda responds.

"What did she tell you?" Olivia asks.

"She said that Jeff was a bad man. She also said that he beat her and then when I walked in, he hurt her. When she told me that, I felt sick and I threw up in the bathroom." Amanda responds.

Amanda tells Olivia that Kim didn't go into the bathroom to check on her. When she was a little girl, her father would take care of her if she got sick. Amanda blames herself for her sister's actions.

"What your sister did to you was disrespectful. Don't blame yourself for what she put you through." Olivia says.

"I should have never visited Kim at her hotel. I just wanted to know why she set me up for murder." Amanda says.

As Amanda and Olivia mention what Jeff did to Kim, Amanda throws up in the toilet again. Olivia holds her hair as she continues vomiting. She rubs her back as Amanda continues being sick.

"It's okay, Amanda. We're here for you and we want you to get better." Olivia says.

"I hope so. I just want to forget about Jeff." Amanda says.

Amanda flushes the toilet and Olivia helps her up. They walk to the sink and Amanda rinses her mouth, brushes her teeth and she washes her face and hands. They walk out of the bathroom and Amanda's soup is still waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Nick asks.

"Yeah. I just need soup." Amanda says.

"I'll heat up the soup. It doesn't taste good cold." Fin says.

Fin heats the soup up in the microwave. As he's waiting for the soup to be hot, he sees Cragen, Olivia and Nick comforting Amanda because of her illness. Nick takes the loaf of bread and he turns the oven on. After the oven reaches the temperature, Nick puts the bread in the oven. After 3 minutes, Nick takes the bread out of the oven.

Amanda eats her hot soup with crackers and her bread. She eats her food slowly and she drinks her water slowly.

"How are you feeling now?" Olivia asks.

"Better than before." Amanda replies.

"Amanda, I can't believe that your sister would make you sick." Cragen says.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't be too happy to hear about that." Nick says.

"I'm sure that Daddy would tell my sister to help me." Amanda says.

The SVU team helps Amanda get better by giving her foods that are good for her stomach and chicken noodle soup with crackers and fresh bread. The next day, Amanda is all better.

"How are you feeling today?" Fin asks.

"Better than yesterday." Amanda replies.

Amanda is talking with Fin, Olivia, Nick and Cragen about her sister.

"We'll make sure your sister never sets you up again." Cragen says.

"We have to do something about your sister." Nick says.

The SVU team sets up a plan to have her sister arrested for the murder of Jeff Parker.

"All that stress that you had to deal with because of what your sister did to you, made you sick." Olivia says.

"My sister needs help." Amanda says.

The SVU team talks about how they'll get Amanda's sister to justice so that she never sets Amanda up for crimes again.


End file.
